Peter Weller
Peter Weller (1947 - ) Film Deaths *''RoboCop (1987)'' [Officer Alex J. Murphy/RoboCop]: Shot in the head by Kurtwood Smith in a warehouse after being shot repeatedly by Kurtwood's men; he is brought back to life as a cyborg. *''Decoy'' (Video, 1995) [Baxter]: Shot to death by either Peter Breck or Scott Hylands; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Robert Patrick. (Thanks to ND) *''Screamers'' (1995) [Joe Hendricksson]: Presumably killed (off-screen) by a "screamer" that had taken the form of a teddy bear; the movie ends with the screamer starting to move, revealing its true nature. (Thanks to ND) *''Contagion (Contaminated Man)'' (2000) [Joseph Müller]: Killed by one of Michael Brandon's assassins (it's unclear if he dies or not) *''The Order (The Sin Eater)'' (2003) [Driscoll]: Commits suicide by slitting his wrists, expecting Heath Ledger to take away his sins as he dies; he dies after Heath forces Peter's sins back into him (causing his torso to collapse in on itself). (Thanks to ND) *''Dragon Eyes'' (2012) [Mister V]: Shot to death by Crystal Mantecon. *''Star Trek Into Darkness (2013)'' [Admiral Alexander Marcus]: Skull crushed by Benedict Cumberbatch, as Peter's daughter (Alice Eve) looks on in horror. (Thanks to Tommy, Tim, Matthew, and Dignan) TV Deaths *''The Poseidon Adventure (2005 TV)'' [Captain Paul Gallico]: Shot in the back by Peter Butler (he then falls back onto some stairs). (Thanks to ND) *''24: Day 5: 5:00 a.m.-6:00 a.m. (2006)'' [Christopher Henderson]: Shot in the chest by Kiefer Sutherland on top of the submarine, after Peter attempts to shoot Kiefer (not knowing his gun was unloaded). (Thanks to Alex) *''Fringe: White Tulip (2010)'' [Alistair Peck]: Killed in a car accident. *''Dexter: Hop a Freighter (2010)'' [Stan Liddy]: Stabbed in the chest when Michael C. Hall turns Peter's own knife back against him at the end of a fight. His body is shown again in the following episode (The Big One) as the police investigate. (Thanks to Stephen, Scott, Neil, and Lauri) *''Psych: Yang 3 in 2D (2010)'' [Mr. Yin]: Injected with poison by his daughter (Ally Sheedy) while Peter is about to kill James Roday and Dule Hill. *''Hawaii Five-0: Hookman (2013)'' [Curt Stoner/Hookman]: Shot by Grace Park in a shootout. *''Sons of Anarchy: Papa's Goods (2014)'' [Charles Barosky]: Shot in the head by Charlie Hunnam while patrons are present in his bakery. *''Longmire: Burned Up My Tears'' (2017) [Lucian Connolly] Commits Suicide by Throwing himself off a cliff to avoid getting arrested. He dies while talking to Robert Taylor (VII). He is cremated in the next episode with Robert keeping his ashes in a Maxwell House’s Coffee can. Video Game Deaths *''Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare (2016)'' [Vice Admiral Caleb Thies]: Depending on player choice, Peter is either asphyxiated when Brian Bloom shuts off the air supply, shot to death by Brian or killed by Brian throwing a shock grenade at him. Gallery peterweller.jpg|Peter Weller in ''24: Day 5: 5:00 AM - 6:00 AM Weller, Peter Category:Directors Category:Martial artists Category:Producers Weller, Peter Weller, Peter Weller, Peter Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by slit wrists Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by head crushing Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Death scenes by terrorism Category:Characters Killed by Jack Bauer in 24 Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by injection Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Athletes Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Martial Arts Category:Actors who died in Paul Verhoeven Films Category:Actors who died in JJ Abrams Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Deaths in the Hawaii Five-O universe Category:Mixed martial artists Category:People who died in the Sons of Anarchyverse Category:Marvel Stars Category:Death scenes by burning Category:People who died in a RoboCop film Category:People who died in a Dexter series Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:War Stars Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Military brats Category:House M.D. cast members Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:People who died in Psych series Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Sons of Anarchy cast members Category:Star Trek cast members Category:24 cast members Category:Psych cast members Category:Batman cast members Category:Call of Duty Cast Members Category:RoboCop Cast Members Category:Hawaii Five-O (2010) Cast Members Category:Dexter Cast Members Category:Dracula Cast Members Category:Deaths in 24 Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Stars Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes in a Call of Duty game Category:Death scenes in video game Category:DC Stars Category:DC Cast Members